Ore Scanner
The Ore Scanner is a tool used for scanning the environment around you. Default keybind to bring it up is "M". The scanner provides two functions, scanning blocks and pinging for ore (or air). Both functions drain power from your Suit. Scanning Blocks You can scan any block by pressing and holding the RMB (Right Mouse Button). All blocks start out as "Unknown" to you. When you scan a block, you can research them to learn what they are by using the Research Station. Revealing blocks awards you with Research Points, which you spend on Projects and Recipes. After you have scanned and researched ore blocks, you can scan the ore again to discover how much ore is contained in the vein. Scanning blocks will drain 15 power from your suit per use. Additionally, the scanner will display the distance in meters to the block scanned. Thus it can act as a sort of measuring tape for construction projects. Pings There are 4 different pings available from your ore Scanner. Use the scroll wheel to select the ping you want to use and click the LMB (Left Mouse Button) to activate the ping. The first three pings will all reveal their targets with a bright, pink-purple glow. Pings have an approximate range of up to 96 blocks in a spherical pattern, shorter if display settings don't allow a for that long a render distance. Pinging will also cause the gemstone detector on the top of the Scanner to activate, if there are any Crystals nearby. It gets brighter and the scanner hums louder when you move closer to the crystal in real time. When close enough, you will start to see the light from the crystal (even through rock). Ping Unknown * Pings the area for blocks you have not researched yet including ore and common blocks like rock. If you scan a block, but have not researched it at the Research Station, it will continue to show up when you ping unknown. * Ping Unknown will drain 32 power from your suit. Ping Known Ore * This ping will show ores that you have scanned and researched. * Ping Known Ore will drain 64 power from your suit. Ping Air * Ping air will reveal pockets of air underground. This is useful to find large underground caverns that can contain resources like Organic Rock and Gems. Additionally ping air can be used while digging straight down to help you avoid unexpectedly falling to your death into a deep underground cavern. * Ping Air will drain 64 power from your suit. Ping Coloured Ore * This ping functions the same as "Ping Known Ore" except that the ores will display in different colors to help you differentiate them at a glance. See color table below. * Ping Coloured Ore will drain 384 power from your suit. Therefore this is only available after acquiring the Suit Power Pack upgrade which raises your suit's power capacity from 256 to 512. Category:Tools